1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to condensation products of substituted phenol sulfonic acid and formaldehyde.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Condensation products of aromatic sulfonic acids and formaldehyde have found widespread use as dispersing agents in numerous applications such as in cement, concrete and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,569--Tucker et al.--describes use of condensation products of certain aromatic sulfonic acids and formaldehyde as dispersing agents in cement and concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,565--Dietz et al.--describes use of naphthol sulfonic acids and their condensates with cresol--formaldehyde resins to reduce water content in raw mix slurries in portland cement manufacture by the wet process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,162--Johnson--describes preparation of condensation products of naphthalene-sulfonic acid and formaldehyde for use in oilwell cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,983--Sellet--describes preparation of aralkylphenols such as styrenated phenols by the alkylation of phenol with styrene.